


Adage

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: Hydravengers [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hydra Bruce Banner, Hydra Natasha Romanoff, avengers movie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: The call comes and makes him jump.  His assistants scatter, fearing the Hulk even after he’s got him under control.“I need your help.  It’s Clint.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these fics have the actual word of the day in them, but they are certainly inspired by the word. The Word of the Day on Dictionary.com on [Friday, February 16, 2001](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/16/adage) was _ADAGE_ – An old saying, which has obtained credit by long use; a proverb.

Bruce is surprised by how long he’s been with Hydra.  Bruce is even more surprised that he managed to gain the control over the other guy that he has.  He’s seen Natasha five times since he joined Hydra, the last two after he gained that control.

The first of those two he spent thanking her constantly, with her giving him an amused look with every word.  The second he simply passed her a piece of paper with his cell number on it.

“If you ever need anything,” Bruce had told her.

He didn’t think she’d ever call.  After all, he was a scientist, and she was a badass with weapons and hand-to-hand combat.  She’s the only one he ever gave that number too, and while he always keeps that phone charged, he never actually expects her to call.

And then she does.

The call comes, making him jump in shock.  His assistants scattered to the corners of the room as he curses, fumbling with the phone as he tries to pull it out of his pocket.  He eyes them in exasperation as he finally answers it, rolling his eyes at the fact that they’re still scared of a Hulk-out, even after he’s got him under control.

Bruce idly wonders if the one that keeps bringing him apples isn’t actually trying to suck up to him, but working under the impression that an apple a day keeps the Hulk away rather than the doctor.

“I need your help.  It’s Clint.”

Natasha had only mentioned the name Clint once before, and while she hadn’t said anything, it was very clear to him that Clint was the someone who had spared her and given her a family.

“Where do you need me?”

Natasha rattled off an address and he committed it to memory.

“I can be there in half an hour.”  He’s actually on the other side of the country, but the adventure of a thousand miles begins with a single step, or in the Hulk’s case, a single leap.

* * *

Bruce had promised her half an hour, but it’s only fifteen minutes later when Natasha first hears him coming, and less than five minutes after that when the Hulk lands in front of her, breathing heavily.

“Hey Big Guy, I need Bruce.”

Hulk grunted, but immediately began shifting into the form of Bruce Banner, “What happened?”

“He’s been compromised.  The man who took him has something that gives off a gamma radiation signature.  Fury wants you to track it.”

“Is Fury with-“

“SHIELD, only.”

Bruce nods, “SHIELD doesn’t know where I am.  How are you going to explain being able to find me?”

“I saw you shortly before Ross’ minions caught up with you, and got you out without the other guy making an appearance.  We haven’t kept in contact, but you did give me your number if I ever needed your help, so long as I didn’t need the Hulk.”

“Sounds good to me.  Let’s go find your Clint-shaped friend, shall we?”

Natasha nods and dials a number on her phone, “I’ve got Banner.  We need transport to the helicarrier.”

**Author's Note:**

> And onto the Avengers we go.


End file.
